Del amor al odio solo hay un paso
by JustMeACrazyTwilighter
Summary: ¿Del odio al amor solo hay un paso? ¡Por favor! eso es mentira... ¿odiar a alguien totalmente para después amarlo? nah...yo no creo, pero ¡del amor al odio solo hay un paso! eso tenlo por seguro, yo era testigo de eso... ¿quien diría que un día de San Valentín cambiaria mi punto de vista? ¿One Shot? depende de ustedes, fic de San Valentín atrasado (muy atrasado).


_**Hello Hello! :D hola seguidores y nuevos lectores… si ya se han pasado, ehm tres semanas creo desde San Valentín, pero se supone que era este oneshot iba a ser de un concurso y no se podía publicar hasta ayer, pero de última hora me avisaron que se cancelo -.- si quería explotar por dentro, pero soy buena persona y no me insultare a nadie. (CHUCHAMADREQUIEROMATARAALGUI ENVAYANSEALAMIERDAMALDITOSDE LCONSURSOFUCKYOU!) :D espero que lo disfruten y se rían un rato.**_

_**Disclaimer: el libro de twilight si me pertenece xD yo lo compre, pero está escrito por nuestra amada "Stephenie Meyer" La diosa de la literatura, los personajes no me pertenecen **____** ¡PERO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC SÍ! ¡NO APOYES EL PLAGIO! **_

_**CAPITULO BETEADO POR: Flor Carrizo del grupo FanfictionAddiction (FFAD) en Facebook.**_

_*****lean la nota de abajo*****_

**Del amor al odio sólo hay un paso (One-Shot)**

**Bella POV.**

Siempre dicen que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso. ¡Ja! Yo no creo en eso. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy testigo de que esa cursilería no existe. Pero les digo que sí es verdad que del amor al odio sólo hay un paso.

Hace 6 años yo tenía un novio que se llamaba Edward Cullen, el sueño de cualquier chica. Guapo, deportista, pianista, ojos verdes, alto, carismático, divertido, bueno… él era perfecto y yo era su novia. En ese entonces yo sólo tenía 18 años, ahora tengo 24.

Ese magnífico hombre me engañó y yo lo vi. Pero según él "era una equivocación", la excusa de todos los perros.

Sufrí, sufrí mucho… A Edward realmente lo amaba y mucho, él era mi vida. Me ha costado mucho olvidar lo ocurrido, tuve que ir al psicólogo y estaba tan mal que me hipnotizaron para olvidar más fácil. Aunque estoy mejor me sigue doliendo y lastimosamente no he podido seguir adelante, en estos 6 años no he tenido otra relación.

_I remember when we broke up the first time__  
__seeing this is, and had enough, it's like__  
__We haven't seen each other in a month__  
__When you, said you, needed space, what?__  
__When you come around again and say__  
__Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change__  
__Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day__  
__I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you__  
_  
_Oooh we called it off again last night__  
__But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you___

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__And my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Canté a todo pulmón la canción de Taylor Swift, "we are never ever getting back together".

— ¡Alguien que por favor calle a esa loca! No sé que tiene ella con esa maldita canción —gritó Jacob tapándose los oídos.

—Le recuerda a Edward —dijo Riley, diciendo "Edward" con un suspiro.

— ¿Quién es Edward? —preguntó James confundido, ya que, es el "nuevo" del grupo. Hace dos días Victoria lo conoció y se ha unido a nuestro grupo de amigos.

— ¿En serio? —comentó Tanya para empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Por qué no le has explicado la historia de "Edward"? —me preguntó Rosalie.

—No he tenido tiempo, háganlo ustedes, si quieren —dije sin darle importancia.

Me bajé de la cama para sentarme en ella y ver la "dramatización" de todos para explicarle a James mi trágico y maldito amor.

—Empecemos por el principio —dijo Alice—. Bella ¿puedes hacer el honor de empezar?

—Fue el 14 de febrero del 2006, en Forks era uno de los pocos días soleados. Ese día recibí una carta de un tal "Edward Cullen", en la cual se me declaraba. Yo me sorprendí ya que nunca nadie se me había declarado. Nunca me consideré hermosa…

— ¿¡Bromeas!? Deberías haberla visto usaba lentes y…. —callé a Jacob con la mirada— lo siento Bells, eras muy linda —puso una sonrisa de mentira, pero yo seguí mirándolo mal.

— ¿Sabes Bella? Para haberte hecho hipnotismo para que olvidaras tu relación, recuerdas muy bien los hechos —me dijo Riley.

—Recuerdo su nombre, porque nos separamos, algunas imágenes de citas y besos… esas babosadas; lo demás no lo recuerdo. El hipnotismo me borró más el dolor que los hechos —expliqué.

—Ah bueno… sigue con tu historia de "Edward" —no sé porque Riley usaba ese tono irritante cuando decía su nombre.

—Bueno, como decía, fui a preguntarle por qué me había enviado esa carta y entonces…

_**Flashback 14 de febrero 2006.**_

_Me abrió la puerta una señora muy hermosa con cara de corazón._

—_Eh… Hola ¿aquí puedo encontrar a Edward Cullen? __—__no sabía cómo se pronuncia el apellido así que lo pronuncié como se escribía "Cullen"_

—_Es Collen cariño, pero ¿Cómo una chica tan linda como tu viene a buscar a Edward?_

"_¡Mierda! ¿Tan feo es?" pensé._

—_Eh__… y…yo… __—__tartamudeé nerviosa._

—_Tranquila… espera aquí que ya lo buscaré. Soy Esme la madre de Edward, a tus servicios __—__me extendió la mano y yo amablemente se la agarré._

— _¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! ¡Baja aquí ahora mismo! ¡Tu novia te busca! __—gritó la señora Esme todavía desde la puerta. _

—_Señora Cullen yo… __—__no terminé la frase porque él bajó. Era como un ángel caído del mismo cielo… alto, su pelo de un extraño color cobrizo, sus ojos de un verde esmeralda hipnotizador._

—_M__amá yo no tengo novia… __—__dijo él mirando a su madre._

—_Lo que sea, ahora te dejo con esta linda señorita __—anunció__ Esme, con una sonrisa maliciosa y se fue._

_Sus orbes color esmeralda se encontraron con los míos._

— _¿Y tú eres? __—__preguntó el ángel._

—_Yo… yo soy Isabella Swan... y yo… recibí una ca…carta de amor y decía tu nombre __—expliqué__ nerviosa, le extendí la carta para que la viera._

—_Lo siento Isabella no he escrito ninguna carta, es mas ni siquiera tengo novia __—aseguró__ él con una sonrisa nerviosa y agarró la carta._

—_Tranquilo… ya me lo suponía. Nunca recibo ninguna carta y asumí que era una equivocación __—__él me miró con una cara triste pero no me dolió, todos me miraban así._

— _¿Quieres pasar así resolvemos este pequeño-gran problema? __—__Edward me mostró una hermosa sonrisa ladeada._

"¡Alerta baba, alerta baba! Bella despierta, ya sé que está bastante comestible pero disimula friend" susurró mi DarkSide… así le llamo a mi lado oscuro, pervertido, malvado, suicida, bueno no suicida, pero si homicida y violadora.

_—__Mm… me parece bien __—respondí, entrando a la casa. _

_Edward me llevó a su habitación que estaba en el segundo piso. Nos empezamos a llevar bien, hablamos sobre cosas mundanas y luego entre los dos nos pusimos a leer la ridícula carta y a burlarnos de lo cursi que era._

—_Cada vez que veo tus ojos azules me pierdo en ellos, es como un trance donde es imposible salir, mi mundo se detiene cuando te veo, tu belleza opaca a todos los demás del mundo __—leyó__ él, con voz sarcásticamente romántica._

— _¡Mis ojos no son azules! __—__exclamé, mientras me reía como loca. _

—_Y es la primera vez que te veo en mi vida __—__dijo él riéndose._

— _¿Quién pudo haber hecho esta broma? __—__le pregunté._

—_No lo sé, no conozco esa letra __—aseguró__ él examinando la carta._

—_Por eso mi querida Bella, te quiero confesar que te amo y decir que quiero vivir para siempre contigo se queda corto, quiero eso y más… quiero que algún día nos casemos y tengamos hijos, es más ya tengo los nombres… pero no te los diré todavía. ¡Atentamente Edward Anthony Cullen! ¡Calle 32 Forks, Washington! __—__lo último lo leí gritando._

_Ahora fue Edward el que se rió como loco._

— _¡No puedo creerlo, tener hijos! __—se reía Edward sin parar. _

_Su risa me contagió y también reí… de repente tenía su rostro a unos centímetros. Miré sus labios y luego sus ojos y me perdí en ellos, era como decía la carta, un trance de donde es imposible salir. Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco y puso sus labios delicadamente sobre los míos._

_Guerras nucleares, fuegos artificiales, terremotos, caos en la tierra, apocalipsis zombi…. Okey, ¡exageré!_

_Al pegar nuestros labios sentí que era lo correcto, como si ahí perteneciera, era perfecto._

_Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos; Edward soltó una risa nerviosa y pegó sus labios nuevamente a los míos, pero este beso fue mucho más salvaje. Delineó mi labio inferior con delicadeza y yo dejé que introdujera su lengua, nuestras lenguas empezaron su propio baile adentro. Puse mis manos detrás de su cuello y jugueteé con sus cabellos, mientras lo acercaba más a mí._

— _¡__Ey Edward! Yo… __—__alguien nos interrumpió y nosotros nos separamos avergonzados. Esa persona gritó y se tapó los ojos__—. __¡Lo siento! __—Gritó de nuevo la chica —__No vi nada, tranquilos, ¿están presentables? __—preguntó__ la chica que había entrado._

— _¿Acaso no sabes tocar Ness? __—consultó__ Edward molesto._

—_No __—contestó riéndose—__ ¿No me presentarás? __—__exigió la chica sonriendo._

—_Mm… Ness, ella es Bella ella es mi eh… eh… __—__Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello nervioso. La chica sonrió al ver la ridícula escena de película._

—_Y__o soy su amiga __—__contesté para terminar la ridícula e incómoda situación. _

— _¿Amiga? __—__preguntó la chica con sonrisa maliciosa._

—_No, no lo es. Ella es mi novia, Nessie __—__dijo Edward. Y yo me quedé estupefacta… ¿novia? ¿Pero qué mierda?_

—_Ah__ claro, mucho gusto… soy Nessie la hermana mayor de Eddie __—se presentó—.__ Gracias a Dios estás aquí, estaba a punto de llevarlo a un psiquiátrico, pensé que era gay o tenía algún tipo de enfermedad, que no tenía hormonas o algo así __—comentó__ ella, inspeccionándome._

_Nessie era una chica muy hermosa… con el mismo tono de cabello que Edward, pero sus ojos eran de un extraño dorado. Eran realmente parecidos._

—_Ahora los dejo solos tortolitos… __—aseguró, antes de darse la vuelta e irse. _

_**Fin flashback 14 de febrero de 2006**_

— ¡Qué tierno! —exclamó James.

"Estos pendejos que tengo de amigos" pensé.

Les explicaré como los conocí.

Rosalie y Emmett, los opuestos: son mis amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Rosalie es la reina de la música… sabe todas las canciones del mundo y también sabe todo sobre farándula y detesta el deporte; mientras que Emmett sabe todo sobre deportes, pero no sabe nada de farándula.

Alice y Jasper, los tranquilos: a ellos los conocí poco tiempo después de conocer a Rosalie y a Emmett. Ambos poseen una personalidad súper tranquila, Alice sabe todas las tendencias de moda y Jasper siempre ha admirado a los soldados.

Tanya y Riley, los divertidos: ellos no pueden pasar un día sin hacer bromas, son muy sarcásticos y poseen una gran arrogancia. A ambos los conocí en la universidad. Tanya, es rubia, alta, la chica perfecta, le gustan las películas de terror y es muy graciosa. Riley es Riley, es único, siempre ve las cosas de un punto diferente, a las cosas negativas les ve lo positivo, en la universidad le decían "la sonrisa matadora"

Victoria y James, los darks: Victoria no es el tipo de darks que tienen miles de pircings por la cara, ella sólo se viste de negro, escucha Heavy Metal y le gustan los vampiros. La conozco desde la universidad y hace unos días trajo a su nuevo novio James. Él tiene facha de chico malo, pero es bueno y me cae bien.

Jabob y Leah, los raros: no hay pareja más rara que ellos. Leah era lesbiana, era súper lesbiana, pero un día se acostó con Jacob y adiós Leah lesbiana. Desde ahí no hay quien los separe. Y a Jacob lo conozco desde que éramos bebés, es mi mejor amigo, pero es un poco raro; por un tiempo pensé que era gay, pero esa es una larga historia.

—Y bueno… después de eso nos hicimos novios y vivíamos felices. Pero un día fui a su casa y me estaba engañando —dije tratando de resumir la historia.

—Ah, pero ¿te hicieron hipnotismo? —preguntó James.

—Los dos primeros años tras la ruptura Bella la pasó muy mal, llorando y casi se suicida —contó Jacob—. Los siguientes dos años comenzó a atenderse con un psicólogo, que le dio consejos y más consejos pero nada funcionaba; así que como último intento recurrieron al hipnotismo y funcionó… ahora ella está bien —terminó él su pequeño relato.

_**Flashback**_

— _¡__Vamos Bella tu puedes! Recuerda que podrás tener más novios, hay muchos hombres en el mundo. Entiendo que lo amabas, pero eras pequeña y puedes superarlo, sólo recuérdalo como un amor, luego vendrán nuevas oportunidades __—intentaba explicarme mi psicólogo, __el señor Jenks._

—_Pero yo lo amaba a él y sólo a él. __—__contesté todavía mirando por la ventana._

—_Bella ¿quieres recurrir a un hipnotista? Podría ayudarte a olvidar el dolor __—explicó__ él con voz suave._

—_Eso es lo que más deseo… seguir adelante sin sentir este dolor __—dije en voz baja._

—_Bueno, que no se diga mas. Ven, acompáñame __—__me guió por unos pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta que él abrió._

—_Aro __—llamó a un hombre que estaba dentro sentado detrás de un escritorio—.__ Necesito que me ayudes con Isabella, es urgente __—terminó __Jenks._

—_Claro, lo que sea por mi amigo __—__contestó Aro._

_Sus ojos penetrantes me intimidaron, pero tenía la esperanza de que él me ayudase a olvidar tanto dolor. Jenks y el señor Volturi conversaron en voz baja un momento antes de que yo finalmente pasara al consultorio. _

—_Gracias __—dijo Jenks en dirección al señor Volturi—.__ Isabella él es Aro Volturi, él te ayudara __—me lo presentó. _

—_Mucho gusto __—__dijo él y estrechamos manos__—. Vamos a comenzar Isabella —afirmó._

—_Está bien —contesté esperanzada. _

_Me acostó en una silla parecida a la de los dentistas. _

—_Cierra los ojos Isabella y recuerda todos los buenos momentos que viviste con Edward —me indicó. _

—_No puedo hacer eso señor —le contesté—, no puedo… duele demasiado. _

—_Tú puedes Isabella, esto va a ayudarte así que inténtalo —insistió. _

_Hice lo que me pidió, me relajé y me acordé de todas esas citas y besos… al recordarlo me sentí horriblemente mal y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos._

— _¡Ya! Abre los ojos __—__ordenó y yo obedecí. Delante de mí tenía un reloj y empezó a balancearlo y yo lo seguía con la mirada._

—_Sigue recordando todas las cosas que pasaste con Edward __—me indicó. __Me fui sintiendo más relajada__—.__ Cuando chasquee los dedos quiero que entres en trance __—ordenó suavemente. _

_Él chasqueó los dedos y yo dejé de sentir… no sentía nada, ni dolor, ni Edward, ni felicidad, ni tristeza, simplemente nada._

—_Bella olvida todos estos años con Edward __—__dijo él mirándome._

_En eso sentí como se iban todos mis recuerdos, pasaron imágenes por mi cabeza y luego nada._

— _¡Despierta! __—__grito él._

_Volví._

— _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué día es hoy? __—pregunté completamente confundida. _

—_H__oy es martes __—__dijo el hombre mirándome._

— _¡Martes! ¿Y por qué no estoy en la escuela? __—__Me levanté de un salto__—__ ¡Tengo que entregar un trabajo de historia! ¿Esto es Forks? Nunca he visto este lugar __—__exclamé sorprendida, desorientada y con miedo._

— _¡Mierda! __—__el hombre se golpeó la cabeza con la mano ¿Por qué hace eso?__ —__ ¡__V__uelve! __—__gritó y chasqueó los dedos._

_El dolor fue entrando en mí de nuevo, empezaron a volver los mismos sentimientos de tristeza, pena y soledad que antes me embargaban. _

—_Aro ¿Qué pasó? Me siento igual __—le expliqué—. __Creo que esto no está funcionando __— le __dije._

—_No, siéntate y has lo mismo __—__dijo y lo obedecí. Poco a poco entré en trance de nuevo._

—_Olvida a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen __—susurró—.__ ¡Vuelve! __—poco después me ordenó— __¿Bella? __—preguntó, con un poco de duda en su voz. _

—_Oye, ya me siento bien __—le dije confundida—__ ¿Por qué me siento bien? ¿Debería sentirme mal? ¿Por qué vine aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí? __—__pregunté desorientada. _

— _¿Recuerdas a Edward? __—__preguntó el hombre._

—_Edward ¿Quién? ¿Edward Maya? ¿Edward Sheeran? __—__pregunté. _

"_¿Y este loco por qué me pregunta cosas?" Pensé confundida. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. _

— _¿__¡Quién eres!? ¿! Eres un acosador!? ¿Me raptaste? __—__estaba realmente asustada._

— _¡__No Bella! Aghh ¡Yo no quería esto! __—__Exclamó molesto__— __¡Recuerda a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! __—__gritó_

_¡Dolor! ¡Dolor! Y más dolor._

— _¡Edward! ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? Yo te amaba __—__comencé a llorar._

—_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba __—__exclamó Aro._

_**Fin Del Flashback.**_

—En fin… no importa —dije restándole importancia.

— ¡Bella! Adivina lo que encontré —exclamó Alice demasiado entusiasmada—, es un lugar donde te hacen citas para que encuentres a tu chico perfecto… se llama "Cupido company". Tienes que responder unas preguntas en internet y luego de un día te consiguen a tu chico perfecto. ¡Tienes que intentarlo! —terminó la explicación emocionada.

—No… no sé si quiero tener una relación… no lo he intentado desde lo que pasó en el club de lesbianas —dije recordando ese horrible día.

_**Flashback **_

— _¿Por qué no puedo encontrar a mi media naranja? Veo como todos son felices con su amor y yo estoy sola __—__dije tirada en la cama._

—_Ya llegará, tranquila __—__contestó Alice._

—_Eso lo dices porque tú ya tienes a Jazz __—__le aseguré._

—_Hablando de eso chicas les tengo que confesar algo… __—anunció Leah— __ya no soy lesbiana __—terminó__ nerviosa._

— _¡¿Qué?! __—__Exclamamos Ali, Rose, Vicky, Tan y yo a la vez._

— _¿Bromeas cierto? __—__le dijo Tanya._

—_N__o, es en serio… anoche pasó algo… __—__contestó ella._

— _¡¿Qué es algo?! __—__grito Victoria._

—_No lo creo, estabas tan segura de tu sexualidad y ahora… __—comenté algo confundida. _

—_B__ueno es que… desde hace tiempo empecé a sentir cosas por Jacob y anoche… bueno ya saben… __—__nos contó Leah, mirándose las manos._

— _¡ESO ES! __—__grité sorprendida. _

— _¡NO PUEDE SER! __—__gritaron las demás._

—_Sí, sí puede ser… eso es ¡Soy Lesbiana! __—__exclamé._

— _¿Qué? __—__dijeron todas, mirándome sorprendidas. _

—_Fumaste Marihuana ¿cierto? __—__me preguntó Tanya._

—_No he fumado nada es sólo que es obvio, desde que rompí con Edward, no me ha gustado ningún chico… debe ser que soy lesbiana __—aseguré como si fuese algo totalmente obvio. _

_Ellas me miraron con cara de póker y luego se empezaron a reír, las muy perras._

—_Oigan… lo digo en serio __—__dije con un puchero y le lancé una almohada a Alice que era la que más se reía__—. Y__ tú Leah me llevarás a ese club donde siempre vas, así conozco chicas __—__dije eso y se empezaron a reír mas._

—_N__o durarías ni 10 minutos ahí __—me aseguró__ Leah._

— _¿Quieres apostar? __—__le reté yo, siendo terca como siempre. _

—_Lo que quieras… y ganaré yo __—afirmó__ ella._

— _¿Me veo bonita? __—__le pregunté a Leah por milésima vez._

—_Que si… __—__dijo ella con voz cansada, por contestarme lo mismo por décima vez__—__ Ahora entra __—me ordenó mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta. _

_Entramos al pub de lesbianas y me sentía muy emocionada._

—_Leah, cariño hacia días que no te veía por acá __—__ronroneó una chica rubia._

—_Sí y no creo que venga más __—contestó ella de forma desinteresada—.__ Pero bueno te traje a alguien, es nueva… ya sabes que hacer __—__dijo Leah y se fue._

—_H__ola soy Jessica ¿y tú eres? __—__Jessica me inspeccionó de arriba abajo y se lamió los labios._

_¿Eso era una buena señal?_

—_Y__… yo so… soy Isabella __—le contesté, con la voz entrecortada. _

—_M__m… ven sígueme __—me dijo con voz sugerente. _

_Me llevó detrás del pub a una puerta ¿eran las habitaciones privadas? Esto no me gustaba… en la habitación había dos chicas desnudas besándose apasionadamente, Jessica me sonrió maliciosa._

—_Chicas traje a una más __—__dijo Jessica. _

_Las chicas pararon de besarse para mirarme de arriba abajo. ¡Mierda! ¡Eso se siente horrible! Las dos chicas se levantaron de la cama y se fueron acercando a mí, fui retrocediendo poco a poco hasta que choqué con la pared. Grité y salí corriendo. _

_Salí del pub y vi que Leah estaba en su auto y corrí hacia donde ella se encontraba._

—_5…4…3…2…1… __—__escuché que ella contaba._

— _¡__Hola! ¿Te llevo a casa? __—__preguntó ella riendo._

—_Por favor __—contesté casi desesperada. _

_**Fin del Flashback**_

—Desde ese maldito día no he intentado salir con alguien de nuevo y no quiero hacerlo —dije cortante.

—Pero eso fue hace tiempo —comentó Alice tercamente—. Vamos… inténtalo Bella y además son rápidos, mañana mismo te darían tu cita —terminó tratando de convencerme.

—Mañana es San Valentín —dije recordándolo.

—Cariño será nuestro primer San Valentín —le dijo Victoria a James con ternura.

— ¡Yaks! Qué asco… —dije yo, refiriéndome al exceso de ternura que despedía la pareja.

—Vamos Bells, te prometo que si esta cita falla nunca más te obligaré —rogó Alice.

—Acepta Bella, tienes que vivir tu vida —dijo Jasper.

—_I´m gonna live my life _—cantó Rosalie. Esa es una de sus cosas malas, casi todo lo que decimos le busca alguna canción.

— ¡No empieces Rose! —le gritó Riley.

—Ah… ¿Quieren otra? ¿No les gusta Justin? ¿Qué tal Bon Jovi? —preguntó, haciéndose la graciosa.

—It`s my life is now or never i`m gonna life forever —volvió a cantar Rose.

—Bella eres joven, tienes que aprovechar las oportunidades —dijo Victoria.

—Tonight we`re Young —cantó Rosalie, lo mejor que pudo.

—Vive, eres joven —agregó Tanya, sumándose a la conversación para convencerme.

—And live while we're young… let's go crazy crazy crazy —Rosalie siguió cantando.

Era una decisión difícil, tenía miedo y estaba algo confundida con toda esta situación. No estaba segura si iba a ser capaz de intentarlo, pero como decían mis amigos era joven y debía vivir la vida.

—Saben tienen razón voy a hacerlo —aseguré decidida.

—Primera pregunta ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —dijo Alice rápidamente, mirando el computador, se notaba que no quería darme tiempo para pensarlo más y arrepentirme.

—No pongas mi nombre, pon que me llamo Marie —le pedí.

Y así fuimos llenando todas las preguntas hasta terminar.

En la tarde salí de compras sola y decidí arreglarme para la cita de mañana. Caminé por el mall hasta llegar a mi salón de belleza.

—Bella ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae por acá? —preguntó Shawn, él siempre me hacía mis cortes de cabello.

—Hola Shawn, quiero mi cabello chocolate de nuevo —le dije sentándome en la silla.

—Te dije desde el principio que ese color negro no te iba —me recordó él.

—Sí, ya lo sé —le respondí divertida.

En la tarde ya tenía mi cabello natural, con un nuevo corte en capas y ropa nueva. Revisé mi correo, para ver si me habían enviado algún mensaje los de la compañía Cupido. Y ahí estaba su correo:

_Marie ya hemos encontrado a tu perfecta pareja… el tema que les toco es:_

"_El amor es ciego"_

_De este tema aprenderán "Anthony" y tú mañana en este hermoso día de San Valentín._

_Nos vemos mañana en el "hotel Magic" a las 12:00 PM._

— ¡Qué cursilería! —susurré con una mueca.

— ¡Que emoción!, apuesto que ese chico será perfecto —dijo Alice dando saltitos.

Estábamos llegando al hotel, todos estaban conmigo apoyándome. Entramos al hotel y me acerqué a la recepción.

—Hola, soy Marie… —no me dejaron terminar la frase porque un hombre sonó un pito de lo que usan en las fiestas muy escandaloso.

— ¡Bienvenida Marie! ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! ¡Anthony ya está esperando en el restaurante arriba! —dijo el hombre gritando y acercándose a mí.

"¿Acaso ese hombre va a gritar todo lo que dice?" Pensé.

—Ah… gracias —respondí confundida.

— ¡Mi nombre es Garrett! ¡Y yo fui quien se encargó de juntarlos! —volvió a gritar él.

— ¡Mucho gusto Garrett! —dije gritándole también, a lo mejor el hombre era sordo y por eso gritaba tanto.

— ¿Por qué gritas, cariño? —preguntó Garrett mirándome confundido.

—Es que… yo… pero… —me quedé sin palabras, ¡él era el que gritaba todo el tiempo! — olvídelo.

—Ok cariño. El tema del día es _"el amor es ciego"_, tú y Anthony se vendarán los ojos por todo el día, hablarán, se conocerán, pero no podrán verse hasta que concluya el día. Tienen desde las 12:00 hasta las 6:00 para conocerse. Pueden salir del hotel e ir a otro lado, pero al final del día tendrán que encontrarse aquí. Anthony ya está con los ojos vendados, sólo faltas tú —explicó rápidamente sacando un pañuelo rojo.

—Hay algo que no entiendo Garrett, si vamos a estar ciegos todo el día ¿cómo se supone que vamos a salir del hotel? —pregunté confundida.

—Ah. De eso no tienen qué preocuparse… habrá personas que los ayudaran, tanto a caminar y a llevarlos en carro a cualquier lugar que deseen —dijo Garrett.

"¡Wow! Qué gran servicio" dijo Darkside.

—Bueno Marie, deberíamos subir ya —me aseguró Garrett.

Me giré hacia donde estaban todos mis amigos observándome.

—Ya me tengo que ir —les dije.

— ¡Claro ve! —dijeron haciendo un gesto con las manos para que me fuera.

—Gracias por acompañarme —les agradecí antes de girarme y empezar a caminar hacia el ascensor junto a Garrett.

En el ascensor Garrett me colocó la venda roja, no veía nada, estaba muy asustada.

"Espero que esto salga bien" pensé.

_**Mientras tanto los amigos de bella…**_

**Alice POV**

Estábamos en el café que estaba frente al hotel tomándonos algo. Cuando vi como una figura esbelta pasaba por nuestra mesa. Era una chica que se sentó en la siguiente mesa de tal forma que pude verle la cara.

"No puede ser" pensé.

— ¡Rosalie! ¡Rosalie! —la llamé susurrando, pero ella seguía haciendo chistes con Emmett.

— ¡Oh por santo Piqué! —Dijo Emmett exasperado mirando al cielo dramáticamente.

— ¿Quién es Piqué? —preguntó Rosalie.

— ¿No sabes quién es Piqué? —exclamó James.

— ¡Rosalie! ¡Rosalie! —la seguí llamando, pero ella me ignoraba.

— ¿Qué? No sé de deportes… ustedes lo saben —contestó ella despreocupadamente.

—Es el esposo de Shakira —le dijo Tanya.

— ¡Oh, claro! Debieron decir eso primero… —les decía ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo— Fue una tortura, perderte… yo sé que no he sido un santo… —empezó a cantar.

— ¡Rosalie! —seguía insistiendo pero nada…

"Ya me cansé" pensé y la pateé.

— ¡Ouch! ¿Qué mierda te pasa Alice? —gritó sobándose la pierna que le golpeé.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que decirte algo —le dije tratando de restarle importancia a la patada.

—Pues dilo… —me contestó un poco enojada.

—Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Rosalie ¿se acuerdan de Nessie, la hermana de Edward Cullen? —les pregunté.

—Si —contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo olvidarla? Fue mi novia —dijo Jacob con cara de asco.

—Sí, era la novia de Jacob y también era una de nuestras mejores amigas —recordó Rosalie.

—No miren, pero… está justo detrás de nuestra mesa —dije susurrando.

— ¡¿Dónde?! —gritaron todos volviendo el cuello bruscamente hacia donde estaba Nessie hablando por teléfono.

Nessie se quedó sorprendida viendo como 9 cabezas la miraban, me golpeé con una mano en la cabeza.

"¡Joder! Les dije que no miraran" pensé.

—Eh… Ir…Irina te llamo luego ¿ok? —dijo ella a la persona con quien hablaba por teléfono y colgó.

— ¿Nessie? ¿Nessie Cullen? —pregunté yo porque los pendejos de mis amigos todavía seguían en estado de shock mirándola y no decían nada.

— ¡Oh dios! ¿Alice Brandon? ¿Rosalie y Jasper Hale? ¿Emmett McCarthy? y Jacob —dijo el último nombre con desprecio.

—Gracias yo tampoco te extrañe… —dijo Jacob, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

Ignoré a Jacob, en ese momento él no era importante, ni sus comentarios sarcásticos.

— ¡Hola Ness! —dije sonriendo. Ella se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta mí a darme un abrazo, el cual devolví alegremente. Luego fue abrazando a cada uno, cuando iba a abrazar a Jacob le dio otra mirada de desprecio.

—Nena… ¿no hay abrazo para tu Jackie? —preguntó él con un puchero.

—No, perro —le contestó ella de manera cortante.

—Vamos… sin resentimientos —aseguró él.

Ella lo miró por un momento pensando.

—Ah… ¡Ya que! —dijo al fin y abrazó a Jacob también.

La cara de Leah valía oro. Ella se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y ellos se separaron de inmediato.

—Hola soy Leah Clearwater, la novia de Jacob —se presentó Leah sin vergüenza alguna.

— ¡Oh! Mucho gusto —le respondió Ness.

—Ness, ellos son Victoria Blackthorne, James Penhallow, Tanya Denali y Riley Beers —dije señalando a cada uno, intentando disimuladamente terminar con el momento incomodo que se había generado.

—Mucho gusto, Nessie Cullen —contestó ella sonriendo, nunca se le iba esa sonrisa.

La invité a sentarse con nosotros para charlar un poco y ponernos al día. Era increíble que la hubiésemos encontrado de casualidad en una ciudad tan grande, así que no podíamos desperdiciar la oportunidad.

—Ness y ¿qué te trae por aquí? —pregunté.

—Bueno Edward y yo conseguimos empleo en el hospital de acá de Chicago. Yo como pediatra y él como cirujano —nos contó alegremente—. Justo ahora estaba en el hotel de enfrente acompañándolo, ya que, tenía una "cita a ciegas" que yo le contraté con "Cupido Company". Algo así que le iban a conseguir a su "verdadero amor"… por cierto, Feliz día de San Valentín —nos dijo ella.

Se me borró la sonrisa de la cara, ¡no podía creerlo!

— ¡Oh! Que coincidencia yo también hice que Bella tuviera una "cita a ciegas" con esa compañía —dije hablando entre dientes. Pero ella entendió y también se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh! —Dijimos las dos.

Salimos lo más rápido que pudimos del café y comenzamos a caminar hacia el hotel, los demás nos seguían.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntaba Jasper sin obtener respuesta.

— ¿Dónde queda el restaurante? —pregunté, a nadie en particular.

—Está en el piso 15 —respondió Nessie, demostrando en su voz que estaba tan preocupada como yo.

Nos subimos al elevador y Nessie marcó el piso 15.

— ¡15 pisos! ¿Qué? Sáquenme de aquí —empezó de repente a gritar James—. Soy claustrofóbico, le temo a las alturas, ¡ayuda! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! —todos lo mirábamos con cara de ¿WTF?

—James tranquilízate, no es nada, ya vamos por el piso 7 —intentó tranquilizarlo Victoria con voz suave.

— ¡VEO LA LUZ! ¡VEO LA LUZ! ¡OH SEÑOR TEN PIEDAD DE MÍ! ¡EL TUNEL SE ACERCA! ¡YA ESTOY VIENDO LAS PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO! ¡SEÑOR NO HE SIDO TAN MALO! ¡AYUDA! —James empezó a aporrear las paredes del elevador, corriendo de un lado a otro—. ¡Barnie es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente, y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente! —James se tiró al piso abrazando las piernas mientras cantaba la canción de ¿Barnie?—. ¡NO! ¡SE CIERRAN LAS PAREDES! ¡NO HAY LUZ SOLO OSCURIDAD Y…! — ¡Clash! Victoria le dio una cachetada a James.

— ¡CÁLLATE NOVIO MIEDOSO Y DESGRACIADO! ¡SI SIGUES HABLANDO PENDEJADAS JURO QUE TE CORTO LAS BOLAS AQUÍ MISMO, NO ME IMPORTA SI TODOS QUEDAMOS CON SANGRE EN NUESTRAS ROPAS, TE LAS CORTARÉ! —le grito Victoria prácticamente desesperada.

Todos quedamos callados viendo el espectáculo, estaba todo tan silencioso que únicamente faltaba el "cri cri" de los grillos. Ninguno de nosotros podía creer la situación en la que estábamos, no sabíamos si reírnos o llorar.

—_Piso 15 _— dijo la voz del elevador. Nessie y yo salimos disparadas al comedor.

— ¡Ahí están! —gritó ella señalando a Edward y a Bella, los dos tenían pañuelos en los ojos, el de Edward era azul y el de bella rojo. Íbamos a dirigirnos a la mesa de ellos, pero Garrett nos detuvo.

— ¡¿Dónde creen que van?! —dijo él.

—Usted no lo entiende, hubo una equivocación, esos dos chicos se odian a muerte —expliqué, suplicante para que me entendiera y me dejara poner fin a esa cita.

—Lo siento, pero al ver los resultados de sus pruebas eran el uno para el otro. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, si pasan traten de luchar con Félix y Dimitri —nos amenazó con los dos hombres que estaban tras él. Miré a los tipos y realmente daban miedo.

Nessie y yo suspiramos dándonos por vencidas.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos seguir luchando para separarlos? —pregunté.

Ambas miramos como Edward y Bella se estaban riendo como en los viejos tiempos. Tal vez esto no fuese tan malo después de todo…

— ¡No! —Exclamamos las dos dando media vuelta y saliendo del restaurante.

— ¿Quieres ir de compras? —le dije a Nessie alegremente y tratando de olvidar a las dos personas que dejábamos atrás.

—Claro ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? —contestó ella divertida.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —afirmé aplaudiendo.

Solo unos minutos después escuché la voz seria de Nessie diciéndome algo que ya sabía.

—Edward nunca engaño a Bella, fue una equivocación —me contó ella.

—Ya lo sabía —le respondí suavemente.

Nos miramos y en ese momento supe que estábamos pensando lo mismo…

—Si amas algo, déjalo ir… —susurró Nessie.

—…si es tuyo, volverá a ti —concluí.

**Bella POV**

—Él es Anthony, Marie, él será tu cita. Anthony la hermosa señorita Marie será tu cita —nos presentó Garrett, extendí mi mano para presentarme formalmente.

—Mucho gusto Anthony —dije suavemente.

—Mucho gusto Marie —contestó una voz aterciopelada extrañamente conocida, pero no recibí el apretón de su mano.

Garrett soltó una risita nerviosa y sentí que me agarro de la muñeca y junto mi mano con la mano de Anthony.

Guerras nucleares, fuegos artificiales, terremotos, caos en la tierra, apocalipsis zombi, vampiros sin colmillos con ojos dorados… todo eso fue lo que sentí cuando juntamos nuestras manos. Me gustó esa extraña corriente, sentí que él era perfecto aunque no lo veía, eso fue lo que pensé hasta que separamos nuestras manos. Cuando las separamos un dolor me abrumó… "Edward" eso fue lo primero que me vino a la mente.

"¡¿Por qué siempre arruino todo pensando en Edward?! Esta vez no, no voy a dejar que Edward me arruine otra salida." Me dije a mi misma tratando de convencerme.

—Bueno queridos amigos sólo tienen que llamarme y estaré aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo —nos aseguró Garrett y sentí que nos dejó solos.

—Una pregunta… ¿ya estás sentada en tu silla? —dijo Anthony.

¡Joder! ¡Esa voz! Era realmente hermosa, no había otra forma de describirla.

—Eh… no —respondí torpemente.

—Espera, déjame correrte la silla —me pidió amablemente.

"Wow! Es un caballero" pensé.

"Al igual que lo era Edward" me recordó mi Darkside arruinándolo todo, como siempre.

Escuché como Anthony avanzaba hasta mí y me tocó el hombro.

Dolor

—Esta eres tu ¿cierto? —preguntó.

—Sí —contesté suspirando.

"¡Qué bien huele! al igual que Edward" pensé tontamente.

"¡Ja! Esta vez no fui yo quien te lo arruine ¿ah?" mi Darkside volvía al ataque. Gruñí mentalmente.

Dejé de pelear con mi yo interior y de pensar en Edward para concentrarme en este momento, en esta cita. Traté de escuchar que estaba haciendo Anthony e imaginé, por los pocos sonidos que lograba distinguir, que estaba tanteando por la mesa para encontrar la silla.

— ¡La encontré! —gritó con felicidad y yo me reí.

Escuché el ruido de una silla moviéndose y supe que era el momento para sentarme.

— ¡Auch! ¡Mierda! —solté cuando inesperadamente mi trasero tocó bruscamente el piso. ¿Cómo me había caído? Ah… claro la silla.

—Eh…usted ¿está bien? —dijo él, con duda en su voz.

—Si… sólo que me caí —respondí torpemente.

— ¿Te caíste? ¿Pero cómo? Lo siento fue mi culpa —se disculpó hablando muy rápido.

En ese momento me acordé que Edward hablaba así cuando estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué me acuerdo de Edward? ¿No me bloquearon la mente? No debería acordarme de él.

—No, no es tu culpa, tranquilo —susurré.

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó rápidamente.

— ¡Aquí! —alcé la mano para tocarlo y sentí algo raro en mi mano… ¿Por qué eso estaba creciendo en mi mano? ¡Oh! ¡Oh!…

—Ma…Marie…qui…quita…t…tu…tus…manos —pidió tartamudeando.

— ¡Oh mierda! ¡Qué pena! ¡Qué pena! —Empecé a decir, mientras mi Darkside se reía a carcajadas de mí, la muy maldita—. Uh…yo…yo…lo…siento…ta…tanto —balbuceé y quité la mano enseguida.

—De verdad lo siento… Espera déjame ayudarte —dijo él, y sonaba realmente avergonzado.

Me tocó la cabeza y fue bajando hasta llegar a mi hombro, me estremecí. ¡Eso se sentía muy bien!

Pero había algo mal… mientras más me tocaba, más cosas recordaba sobre Edward. Por ejemplo, ahora sé que es alérgico a las nueces. ¡No debería acordarme de eso! ¡Me acuerdo hasta el nombre de sus abuelos! Debería llamar al doctor Jenks para que me hagan de nuevo el hipnotismo. No sabía que pasaba el efecto...

"¿No te das cuenta pendeja? No debería pasarte el efecto es imposible" aseguró Darkside y yo me quedé con la duda.

En ese momento Anthony agarró mi mano y tiro de ella para levantarme, haciendo que yo intentara quitar de mi cabeza a Edward. Pero cuando estaba intentando pararme no pasó que me golpeé con la mesa.

— ¡Mierda! —maldije en voz alta sin poder detenerlo.

—Lo siento Marie, no era mi intención… —se quedó callado, pero de repente se empezó a reír a carcajadas y yo lo seguí, esto era totalmente ridículo.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? —preguntó la voz de Garrett.

—Por favor —respondió Anthony.

Garrett me paró y me dejó en la silla; ahora ya los dos estábamos sentados y pude escuchar una risita proveniente de Garrett, el muy maldito estaba viendo el espectáculo y se reía de nosotros.

"Bueno... tal vez no haya empezado tan bien la cita, pero espero que termine mejor" me dije a mi misma, intentando ser positiva.

Empezamos a hablar cosas mundanas, Anthony daba risa y eso también me recordaba a Edward. Gruñí internamente, ¡de nuevo Edward!, siempre todo terminaba en Edward.

— ¿Van a ordenar? —preguntó una nueva voz, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Si vamos a ordenar. Gracias —contestó Anthony educadamente.

—Señor estoy del otro lado —dijo el chico tratando de ocultar tu risa.

—Ah, lo siento —se disculpó mi acompañante, torpemente.

—Buenos días soy Alec y estoy para servirles este día, aquí están los menús —sentí como alguien ponía una libreta, creo que era una libreta, en mis manos.

Esto era ridículo ni siquiera podía ver... Hice como que leía el menú, pero no veía nada y sentía la presencia de Alec todavía ahí. Pasaron como 3 minutos ahí en silencio hasta que el chico se aclaró la garganta.

—Disculpen ¿Quieren que les diga el menú? —consultó con un tono realmente divertido.

"¡Pendejo!" pensé.

—Nos harías un gran favor —dije con tono molesto.

—Mm... Si bueno el especial de el día es sopa de... —empezó a decir con voz completamente monótona, se le había ido la diversión.

— ¡Que sea eso! —gritamos Anthony y yo al mismo tiempo, el chico era estresante y realmente quería que se fuera.

—Ah... si, ya se los traigo —contestó nervioso y se fue.

Me dio un poco de lástima por gritarle, pero simplemente me estaba poniendo nerviosa su simple presencia.

—Bueno Marie y ¿de qué trabajas? —preguntó Anthony, tratando de retomar nuestra charla casual.

—Soy maestra en una primaria cerca de mi casa —le conté—. ¿Y tú?

—Soy cirujano. Nací en Londres y me vine a Estados Unidos hace un tiempo y conseguí empleo aquí —contestó.

"Edward quería ser cirujano igual que Carlisle" sollocé internamente.

Había algo que me atraía a Anthony, era como si fuéramos imanes y siempre tuvimos que estar juntos, aunque me haya caído, me reí y hace mucho que no me reía así.

"¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta!" cantó Darkside con felicidad.

— ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí? Quiero decir, viniendo a esta cita —pregunté ahora yo.

—Eh... Hace unos años tuve un amor, ella era todo para mí, la amaba tanto, ella era mi cielo —me contó él con dolor en su voz.

"¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!" pensé tontamente.

"Te gusta bastante para que te haya dolido eso" se burló DarkSide.

"Sí, lo sé, pero es como si lo conociera toda la vida" le contesté.

— ¿Y qué pasó después? —pregunté.

—Hubo una equivocación… mi prima loca fue a visitarnos de la nada y se estaba dando una ducha en la noche. Sólo estábamos nosotros dos, yo estaba viendo televisión en la sala, pero en eso se fue la luz y el agua al mismo tiempo. Yo me levanté a buscar una linterna y mi prima salió corriendo del baño y chocó conmigo y los dos caímos al piso. La verdad es que quedamos en una posición muy rara y en eso entró mi novia y me vio así con Irina y no me dejó explicarle. A los días se mudó y ahora no sé nada de ella. Por unos años pensé que mi mundo se había ido y que sólo quedaba oscuridad para mí, fueron años muy duros, pero creo que lo he superado y estoy dispuesto a seguir adelante —explicó él.

Me alegraba que fuera sincero conmigo.

—Te entiendo, a veces las mujeres somos cabezas duras y no dejamos hablar a los hombres. Yo no soy así claro —aseguré.

Darkside se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

—Gracias por escuchar... nunca se lo había contado a alguien, sólo a mi hermana y a mis padres, no sé si voy muy rápido, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti, es como si te conociera desde siempre —mi corazón se aceleró violentamente, tenía taquicardia.

—Yo...yo también siento lo mismo, Anthony —dije tartamudeando, pero esbocé una sonrisa que él no podía ver.

"El amor es ciego" suspiró DarkSide.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? —su voz sonaba más relajada ahora, al principio estaba un poco tenso.

—Bueno mi historia es parecida a la tuya. Yo si vi claramente como mi novio me engañaba, igual que tu yo también lo amaba y mucho, planeábamos casarnos y tener una hermosa familia pero no pasó —al final se me quebró un poco la voz.

"¡Qué mentira Bella! ¡Tú no viste a Edward claramente!" Dijo Darkside.

—La pasé muy mal... fui con un doctor, me mandaron pastillas para tranquilizarme, pero al final recurrieron al hipnotismo… eso me ayudó a bloquear las cosas malas y el dolor —le conté, de forma simple mi historia.

—Cuanto lo siento… —escuché la preocupación en la voz de Anthony—. Te prometo que si algún día me encuentro con el maldito le romperé la cara como a ti te rompió el corazón —susurró Anthony.

"¡Qué lindo!" grité internamente. Sin darme cuenta ya me había enamorado de él.

—Y yo si alguna vez veo a la perra esa que no dejó que le dieras una explicación le patearé el culo, por haber dejado a un hombre tan hermoso como tú —dije para retractarme.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Que acabo de decir?" era el único pensamiento que pasaba por mi cabeza.

— ¿Hermoso? —preguntó y podía jurar que se reía.

—Bbb...yy...o qu...qui...se de...cir... —balbuceé sin sentido.

—Aquí está su orden —la voz de Alec se escuchó.

—Gracias Alec —le agradecí mirando hacia la izquierda.

—Estoy del otro lado —dijo, después de inhalar aire profundamente. Ya no parecía divertirle la situación, ahora parecía un poco molesto.

—Llámenme cualquiera cosa —indicó e hizo ademán de irse.

—Chico espera... necesito tu ayuda —dijo Anthony y parecía apenado—. ¿Me ayudas a encontrar mis cubiertos? —finalizó.

Escuché que Alec hizo un esfuerzo para no reírse y yo también lo hice.

Alec se fue dejándonos solos después de dejar a nuestro alcance todo lo que pudiéramos necesitar durante nuestra comida.

Hace un rato había sido salvada por Alec, pero me imaginaba que él no iba a dar la conversación por terminada y no me equivoqué.

—Entonces… ¿quieres decir que soy hermoso aunque no me hayas visto? —exigió una respuesta, aunque con tanta suavidad en la voz que sólo parecía una dulce pregunta.

—Aas... ddsa... Sí —me rendí y le dije la verdad. Sentí como mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, gracias a Dios él no me podía ver.

—No estoy loco —susurró tan bajo que pensé que no lo dijo— ¡No estoy loco! —Repitió ahora más alto—. Tú también me gustas, aunque no te pueda ver y no te conozca completamente ¡me encantas! —aseguró él y parecía emocionado.

—Yo…no… he…dicho que… —me interrumpí cuando terminé de procesar sus palabras.

"Espera ¿Qué dijo? ¡LE GUSTO! Le gusto a ese ¡fascinante hombre!" gritaba mi voz interior mientras hacía un baile de la victoria.

— ¿Te gusto en serio? —pregunté tímida.

—Claro que sí, aunque no te he visto, sé que eres una hermosa chica y me gustas —susurró dulcemente.

—Tú también me gustas y mucho —respondí, sin poder evitarlo.

—Entonces ¿qué dices…? ¿Quieres intentar salir conmigo? —preguntó él.

"¡Es tan tierno!" suspiraba en mi cabeza.

"¡Estás enamorada! ¡Estás enamorada! ¡Estás enamorada!" cantó Darkside con felicidad.

—Claro que quiero salir contigo —contesté.

—Te abrazaría, pero no quiero terminar abrazando a otra persona o algo así —dijo y podía oír la risa en su voz, me reí con él.

—Eso sería gracioso —aseguré riéndome y él también se rio.

—Si te hace reír lo haría —dijo él y a mi simplemente me pareció el gesto más tierno del mundo.

La comida estaba buena, así que simplemente comimos en silencio por unos minutos; disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

— ¿Esto no te parece raro? Estar aquí y tener los ojos vendados… creo que es un poco ridículo —le comenté interrumpiendo nuestro cómodo silencio.

—Yo también creo que es ridículo, pero gracias a eso te he conocido a ti —contestó y yo dejé de respirar.

"¡Morí, morí, morí!" era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

—En eso tienes razón, no me arrepiento de haber venido aquí —confesé con dificultad.

Una vez más nos quedamos callados, las palabras simplemente sobraban.

—Por nosotros —dijo Anthony. Me quedé un momento analizando sus palabras hasta que entendí. Él quería hacer un brindis…

Levanté mi copa con _¿Qué era eso?_ No le había prestado atención al sabor mientras lo bebía, creo que era vino. Chocamos las copas.

—Por nosotros —repetí y bebí.

Iba a seguir comiendo, pero me di cuenta que ya no me quedaba nada de sopa, era muy difícil comer sin ver.

— ¿Ya terminaron? —se acercó Alec preguntando de repente.

—Sí, ya terminamos —dijo Anthony.

— ¡Han hecho un desastre! —exclamó Alec, entre sorprendido y exasperado.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté yo, confundida.

—Derramaron casi toda la sopa… —susurró resignado.

—Oh… perdón —dijo Anthony.

— ¿Ya se van? —apareció Garrett ahora.

— ¿Quieres ir al parque que queda cerca? —preguntó Anthony dirigiéndose a mí.

—Sí claro, me encantaría —le contesté felizmente.

—Bueno, le diré a su chofer que los lleve al parque —aseguró Garrett y sentí que se iba.

—Anthony primero me gustaría ir al baño —dije un poco avergonzada.

—Claro —respondió suavemente.

— ¿Alec? ¿Todavía estás aquí? —pregunté.

—Si —respondió— ¿Por qué?

—Necesito que me lleves al baño, por favor —le pedí y extendí la mano para que me ayudara.

—Estoy del otro lado… —dijo completamente resignado Alec.

—Ah, perdón —le contesté.

Alec me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia el baño.

—Está enfrente del baño, sólo empujé con la mano y entré. Cuando ya va a salir me avisa —me explicó y yo entré.

Caminé a tropezones, tanteando todas las puertas hasta que encontré un cubículo con la puerta abierta y la empujé para entrar.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó alguien— ¿Estás loca? ¿Acaso estás ciega? ¿No te das cuenta que está ocupado? —se quejó la voz de una señora.

— ¿Por qué no cerró la puerta entonces? —pregunté yo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Porque no sirve la cerradura y los otros baños están asquerosos ¿no te diste cuenta? ¿Estás ciega niña? —dijo un poco exasperada.

—La verdad es que sí —contesté ya cansada.

—No me digas, tú eres la loca que anda con un joven apuesto con los ojos vendados ¿cierto? —preguntó con entendimiento en su voz.

—Si —suspiré.

"¿Era apuesto? ¡Ella dijo que era apuesto! ¡No es feo!" pensé, contenta de tener un poco más de información sobre él.

Escuché que ella salió y yo entré al cubículo. Abrí la puerta para salir, pero me golpeé con la puerta.

"¡Detesto esto!" fue lo que se pasó por mi mente ya cansada de chocarme con todo.

— ¿Alec estás ahí? —pregunté tratando de de salir del baño sin golpearme esta vez.

—Si señorita, pero del otro lado —contestó.

Por milésima vez me tuve que dar la vuelta, Alec me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta donde estaba Anthony.

—Bueno chicos —comenzó a decir Garrett—, los acompañaré hasta el auto y los espero aquí a las seis ¿pueden creer que ya sólo quedan dos horas para eso? El tiempo pasa volando ¿cierto? —terminó él con voz divertida.

"¡Wow! Sólo quedaban dos horas" fue todo lo que pasó por mi mente y realmente no podía creer que la cita estuviese pasando tan rápido.

—Acuérdense que no pueden quitarse las vendas —nos recordó Garrett, antes de que escucháramos sus pasos alejándose.

Entramos al auto y luego se puso en marcha. En el trayecto, Anthony y yo seguíamos hablando. Cada vez me enamoraba más de él, era algo que no podía evitar.

—Chicos ya llegamos —dijo el chofer.

—Gracias —agradeció Anthony.

Bajamos del auto con dificultad y empezamos a caminar aunque no sabía dónde, ya que, ninguno de los dos podía ver el camino.

—Mejor los dejo en un árbol y no se muevan de ahí ¿vale? —propuso el chofer.

—Es lo mejor —le contestó Anthony amablemente.

El chofer nos llevó a sentarnos debajo de un árbol, la brisa corría y se sentía muy rico. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando el lugar aunque no lo podíamos ver. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, puede que como una hora. No es que no quisiéramos hablar, sólo que no había más palabras, pues todo era perfecto.

—Marie, creo que me he enamorado de ti... sé que sólo ha pasado unas horas, pero siento que ya te quiero, por eso… ¿quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó Anthony dulcemente.

"¿Había dicho lo que creí escuchar? ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ÉL QUIERE QUE YO SEA SU NOVIA!"

"¡Bella! ¡Despierta! Te quedaste en shock, tienes que responderle a Anthony" me recordó Darkside.

—Olvídalo… ha pasado muy poco tiempo —dijo él con voz triste.

— ¡No! —Grité, un poco desesperada— Sí quiero ser tu novia —contesté, esta vez suavemente y un poco avergonzada.

— ¿En serio? —volvió a preguntar y su voz sonaba esperanzada.

—Sí, en serio —le dije esta vez con una gran sonrisa.

Ese era el momento, ese momento en las películas donde los protagonistas se besan, tenía que besarlo. Fui acercando mí rostro al de él y supuse que él también estaba acercando sus labios a los míos.

Sentí sus labios junto a los míos moviéndose a la par, miles de corrientes eléctricas corrían por mi cuerpo. Pero al mismo tiempo todos los recuerdos me inundaron, ahora recordaba todos los momentos con Edward, pero ya no me dolía ahora tenía a Anthony y estaba dispuesta a seguir mi relación con él y Edward no me lo impedirá.

Introdujo su lengua a mi boca, haciendo así un baile muy sensual. De repente los dos estábamos acostados en el piso, yo encima de él besándolo con mucha pasión. El beso cada vez se hacía más fuerte, íbamos a terminar haciéndolo ahí en el parque y no me importaba, estaba dispuesta a eso y más.

—Marie, no… —trató de pararme, pero yo lo besé otra vez. ¡Como deseaba a ese hombre!

Pasé mis manos sobre su pecho tratando de quitarle la camisa.

—Chicos ya… ups lo siento, no vi nada —se disculpó el chofer y nosotros nos separamos inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué decía? —preguntó Anthony al chofer, luego de aclararse la garganta, pero todavía con su voz ronca.

"¿Era posible tener un orgasmo con sólo escuchar su voz?" me pregunté internamente.

—Eh eh… sí que ya deberíamos volver al hotel —explicó el chofer, algo incómodo.

—Ah, sí claro —le contesté.

Anthony y yo nos paramos y el chofer nos guió hasta el auto.

—Marie, ha llegado la hora… —susurró Anthony— Feliz día de San Valentín.

—Feliz día de San Valentín —le respondí y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso pero completamente cómodo. Cuando llegamos, Anthony y yo bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia la recepción del hotel.

—Hola B….Marie —me recibieron un montón de saludos de mis amigos.

—Hola —les contesté extrañada de que ya estuviesen ahí, esperándome.

—Bueno chicos, ha llegando la hora de que se vean —dijo Garrett. Unas manos se pusieron en la venda detrás de mí para desamarrármela.

—Bella antes de que veas, quiero que sepas que lo siento… —escuché la voz de Alice, que parecía realmente preocupada y apenada.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó Anthony.

Pero en ese momento nos quitaron las vendas.

"No jodas" fue todo lo que pasó por mi mente.

— ¿¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!? —grité, sin poder creerlo.

"Dime que no es él… por favor… ¿es broma? ¿Dónde está la cámara eh?" suplicaba en mi mente, completamente sorprendida.

"Sí es él… ¡pendeja!" susurró Darkside.

— ¿¡Isabella Marie Swan Dywer?! — gritó él.

Nos quedamos mirándonos con rabia como por 20 segundos.

— ¡Me engañaste! —le grité.

— ¡No me escuchaste! —Me gritó de vuelta— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Era obvio tu voz, tu aroma, ¡toda tú eras ella! —dijo, pegándose en la cabeza como si todo ahora fuese obvio.

— ¿Por qué mentiste con tu nombre? —le grité yo.

—Porque sí… ¡tú también mentiste! —me acusó.

20 segundos más mirándonos con rabia, pero miré sus ojos esmeraldas… había olvidado cuanto amaba esos ojos, su cabello cobrizo hermoso… todo él yo lo amaba, hiciera lo que me hiciera.

Hoy me enamoré de otro hombre que resultó ser el mismo. Nunca me enamoraría de otro hombre, mi corazón le pertenecía a él… siempre fue él.

Su mirada de rabia se relajó, igual que la mía.

—Te amo, Bella —susurró.

—Te amo, Edward —susurré y me tiré en sus brazos.

Él me levanto y me dio vueltas en el aire. No podía creer que estaba con él otra vez, lo tonta que fui en todo momento. Siempre había sido él… siempre estuve enamorada de Edward y no había forma de cambiarlo.

—Perdóname, perdóname —suplicó él.

—Te perdono. Siento no haberte escuchado, ¿me perdonas? —le contesté suavemente.

—Siempre estuviste perdonada, amor —dijo y me dio un beso lleno de amor.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Edward —le deseé alegremente.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Bella —me contestó dulcemente.

—¡Que lindos! —exclamaron todos nuestros amigos.

— ¡Ya cállense! —Dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo riéndonos.

—Siempre serán los mismos —comentaron Alice y Nessie.

_Hoy aprendí muchas cosas:_

_Uno: el amor es ciego, definitivamente._

_Dos: si amas algo déjalo ir, si es tuyo volverá a ti_

_Tres: del amor al odio sólo hay un paso_

_Cuatro: del odio al amor sólo hay un paso._

_Y todo gracias a un loco y divertido San Valentín._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx_

_**Te estarás preguntando… ¿Por qué esta mierda es Rated M? NO TIENE LEEMON…¿Por qué ESTA AQUÍ? Bueno… como les había dicho era participante de un concurso, pero se cancelo, el fic iba a concursar como rated T. debería estar en Rated T.**_

_**¿Quieres Leemon? ¿Quieres saber qué pasa con Nessie, Jake y Leah? ¿quieres saber más detalles? Puesss… chan chan chan chan… este fic podrá tener continuación yo estoy dispuesta a hacerla, lo demás es depende de ustedes. Depende de los reviews yo la continuare. Si quieres que la historia siga deja tu review :D **_

_**Próximamente tendrán la continuación sin falta :D **_

_**Y de mis otras historias. "la tortura" y "¿amigos? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? Decídete" sé que no he actualizando desde hace rato, lo sé, lo sé, pero estuve escribiendo este one/shot para el concurso y el capitulo de "¿amigos? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? Decídete" ya lo tengo casi listo y pronto lo subiré y de "la tortura" no tengo fecha exacta de actualización, no lo he escrito todavía y ya entre a la escuela, no sé cuando actualizare, pero no demorare. :D **_

_**Bueno eso es todo, nos veremos muy pronto :D ¡chaooooo!**_

_**¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS O QUEMO AL PERRO QUE NO TENGO!**_


End file.
